Safiya Tanith
Backstory She was born to the Pharaoh known as the Blazing Star, and her husband, Her mother was a harsh ruler much like her family before her. Ruling with more of an Iron Fist than a guiding hand. The Kingdom was in an age of prosperity, the armies were unmatched and their economic boom was allowing for great strides in kingdom expansion. She was born in the cooler months of December the queen's only child, out of duty. Her Father died a few months after her Mother found out she was pregnant with a child. After giving birth to Safiya, she didn't often visit, and started her at a young age to study all she could to keep her daughter busy and out of her hair. Safiya grew up along side many slaves and teachers knowing them as her family more so than her actual family. Which opened her eyes to what her mother was doing to the people of the kingdom. She saw the iron fist she ruled with and how it was hurting her people. The way the slaves were treated and how even the people lived in constant fear. Though it wasn't until her mother sentenced her the only mother and fatherly figures, two of the people who were her teachers, to death for slander. This is when Safiya knew things needed to change and quickly. Safiya manipulated the court in her favor and would very seldom get certain things changed in favor of the people. Going as far as to help her borders by reaching out to a man named Dieter and his group, to help defend the borders from the threats of the deserts. Things slowly over the next 5 years of her life, until she turned 21. That is when her Mother figured out what it was she was doing. This turned her mother against her. Her life became even more harsh and under constant supervision. This made it harder to do her work, and made her life lacking of much social interactions. This is when she'd start to sneak out regularly under disguise, and never got caught mostly due to her people never wanting to turn her over to her mother. Her visits into town didn't always go as planned and often lead her into trouble. One such time a man named Raeir Ik-Viziri saved her from the threats of a man whom wished to harm her. She wasn't able to say more than a thank you, before living him. She learned more about the man and helped him free himself from his captivity without directly intervening. Another was a man whom while running from some guards after accidentally causing a commotion she ran into a tinker's shop that is where she met Lavitz. He helped her by hiding her within his shop, she thanked the man and marveled at his inventions and often visited the shop, though it wasn't until much later that he'd learn who she was. After that her Mother schemed to have her eliminated, though Safiya quickly learned of this, once again due to the trust she earned from the staff and people she'd been caring for over the years. Though Safiya didn't have means to defend herself against her mother's combat capability. This is where Safiya was stumped at until she learned of a man who was imprisoned in the Forgotten holds. A jailing system that was buried deep under the Honored Tombs of the kingdom. This is where she had a run in with Khalid, the warden of the of the Honored Dead. It didn't take long to by-pass by means of simple explanation on her part and those accompanying her, that she merely needed access to the Forgotten Hold. Upon meeting a man whom had been rotting for years. It was her's most trusted friend, and the man who witnessed her Father's assassination. Her father wasn't her birth father, and he was an Heir to another kingdom, they had only married for politically and her mother never really cared for the man. The story continued to which she learned her biological father was actually a slave whom was assigned to her father, an Aasimar, whom her father sought great trust in and considered a friend more than a slave. When her mother found out she was pregnant she tried to hide this from her husband, she sportingly killed him. When her Father found out he planned on taking Safiya and breaking off the marriage and going to war with the kingdom. He had a great plan of uniting nations to finally taking down the kingdom. When her mother found out that is when the assassination was made. Safiya's heart sank hearing all this, her stomach churning at all she learned just how far she'd go to keep the power she obtained. She fell to her knees vowing that she was going to set it all right in the end. Over the next month she watched her back but she had many allies to help out with this, giving her mother no room to dispose of the "problem child" she gave birth too. She sought aid by any means necessary even beseeching out other kingdoms for their aide in complete secrecy. She set out a time and place it would happen and it would all happen. It was during a meeting of Kingdoms, a bicentennial meeting of kingdoms where her allies were at its strongest in when her plan unfold. In front of all the rulers, Safiya snuck into the meeting, and when the time was right, call out all her mother had done to hide all she had done to keep her power. Those who remained oblivious to her acts quickly turned against the Pharaoh, even Safiya, herself, stood by her friend's and allies' to fight against those still loyal to her mother in a intense fight to the death. After the battle was over and her mother laid dying before Safiya beseech her to beg for forgiveness for all she done, only to be spat upon by the dying women. Even as Safiya took her life, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the wayward women she once called Mother. Safiya gather those who had survived and the kingdoms who still supported her mother fled from the capital leaving at haste to secure their defenses, they knew what their actions of taking her side meant she'd be coming for them next. Safiya did not rest though she had not time too. She started to set in a 10 year plan for most laws to slowly change as to not send her people into shock and to keep the stability of the kingdom. Upon her coronation though a portal opened and she was sucked, and brought to another world where she now lives constantly wondering what would have happened to her kingdom... Appearance Saifya has long black hair that cascades down to the dimples that reside at the end of the curvature of her spine, with a stunning set of azure eyes upon a delicate face. She is of an average to average build with delicate features. Her D cup style breast, slender waist, finely curved hips, bubbly ass cheeks, and curvy legs, leads her to have a nice hourglass figure. Height: 5' 6" average - 5' 8" In high heels Weight: 120lbs Scars: Small fineline scar upon ribs Distinguishing marks: Kite tattoo between her shoulder blades upon her back (Armored Tattoo) Likes & Dislikes (Materialistic) Likes: Donuts, Clothes, Shoes, Birds, Dogs, Soft Pillows & Blankets, Food, Polemees Wine, Hot Baths Dislikes: Bugs, Spiders, Burlap (Fuck that shit to hell) Likes & Dislikes (Peronality Traits) Likes: Intellectuals, Thoughtfulness, Independence, Loyalty, generally people who know what they want Dislike: Nonintellectuals, Vapidness, Halfheartedness, Vacillates Family, Friends & Allies Family: N/A Friends: Dieter, Raeir Ik-Viziri, Lavitz, Khalid Allies: N/A Enemies N/A Other: Donuts... Category:Character